Angel with a Shotgun
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: AU Kames one shot, mentions of Cargan; Don't care if Heaven won't take me back, you're all I want and for you I will fight for life...


Okay, even though the number of stories written is at my favorite number, I wanted to write more. So here's another Kames one shot from me (I got some encouraging feedback for Sub!Kendall and Dom!James, but I think for this one, Dom!Kendall fits more; I will write Sub!Kendall and Dom!James more in the future, though) inspired by my pain, my hope, my wishes for love and the song by Cab: 'Angel with a Shotgun'...Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THE ONE SHOT AND ANY OCS USED AND/ OR MENTIONED...Sorry if this sucked, was lame, too short, or all the above...Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes made during the writing, creation, and polishing of this one shot...Bold wording is a third POV narration...

* * *

**Being pure is everything, it is the way of the angels...**

Kendall Knight tumbled to the ground, hissing as blood now stained his dark clothes; the fiery scarlet-golden substance dripped down to puddles from his now deeply sliced right arm, his large and outstretched white wings now folding back deeper and deeper into his spine until they vanished completely from sight.

"Dang, still need to work on my landing." He said, not really surprised his third attempt at ground level ended on an epic fail; after all, he was a new angel and hasn't gotten use to his wings yet despite the fact he's been going for this change since he was a little kid.

He rose to his feet and closed his bottle green eyes, the wound on his arms glowing a faint white before...the skin stretched on its own over the exposed pink flesh and met ends with its torn counterpart, sealing the scarlet-golden before nothing of a gash was left as evidence, the blood on the earth under him leaving now blooming roses and lilies in his wake. He sighed and opened his eyes again, greeted with strikes of lightning and roars of thunder of a dark, heavily clouded stormy night.

**They help in secret, they guide without words, and they spread love where it lacks in touch...**

"Looks like I'm going on foot to explore around." Angels, especially dark angels like Kendall (angels who have received their wings yet still are in need to find a human to take the role as a guardian for) and his friend Logan, had to go to earth to protect a specific human from dark deeds and guard them with their lives, no matter the cost. Logan never returned to their home for he found a human boy to protect, leaving Kendall on his own since he was the only dark angel left among their friends and others now.

Now, it was Kendall's time to find someone to protect.

"I just wonder if I'll end up in Logan's place too." He whispered, brushing back locks of his tarnished gold (or dirty blonde, as the humans called it) hair from his face and taking a deep breath.

Logan left to protect that human boy, Carlos, but not solely for his role as a guardian angel; he did it because he cared for the boy, cared for him more than an angel should.

**And when they find a person to protect, they will do so; but angels, however powerful and beautiful and kind, must not forget that their hearts are too pure, too clean for a love possible for destruction...**

That was the reason Logan never came back; if the Oracle, the head of angels, knew he fell in love with his charge, Logan would have been striped of his status and be reduced to a tainted angel: kind and loving, but unable to fly or see their precious world ever again. Tainted because of the chaos in the human world, tainted because who he chose to spend his life with was human, a being capable of lies, betrayal, and agony. Logan was still a guardian angel, but lost contact with everyone to keep his post by the human boy, who was also his love. His whereabouts were unknown, even to Kendall, his best friend since birth.

Giving it all up, for a timed human.

That was not allowed; why give up what you worked so very hard for, just to be with a person not worthy of love?

Kendall didn't understand that, but if Logan was happy...

"Well, I better start looking..." The bottle green-eyed beauty whispered, letting those orbs close in peace as the heavy rain pelted him and the smell of fresh tree leaves flooded his nostrils; earth may have its problems but the blonde will not deny its beauty. Something raw and from ashes of tears, blood and sweat but still a beauty, a beauty from souls that are loving even in a tornado of confusion and deception.

A scream; a scream suddenly breaks his content train of thought, eyes snapping open and body poised in a defensive stance as he looks around the dark growth and menacing shadows.

"Who's there, hello! Hello, who's there?"

Another scream, followed by the crunching of small rocks and twigs; a panting, weak and scared but loud to the blonde's sensitive hearing, shook the large trees to their trunks. Kendall gripped his fists and pulled the hood of his jacket over his head, feet now pounding the wet mud as he took off towards the screaming.

"Who's there, can you hear me!" The screaming resumed, the angel's heart ramming hard at his ribcage for some unclear, frightening reason; why was he reacting like this? Sure a scream was often a sign for help but why was it driving into him so, why...?

Could it be the scream of his charge, the human he was to protect?

"S-Stop! Leave me alone!" The scream choked out in words now, Kendall realizing the slope in the ground's curve; this was leading to a cliff.

A suicide attempt maybe?

Kendall's head buzzed with questions, blood leaving his face to a pasty, bone pale shade.

"Stop!" A clearing in the trees, a slide of land overlooking a sea; the waves snarled, the jagged rocks at the bottom the teeth of the hiding beast, the thunder the roar of its hungry belly, the lightning the cries of an angry soul.

**If one was to die, an angel had limitations as to what they could do to help prevent death; they were given all but allowed so little...**

**And even when pushed to the end, the angel knew they had to give in at one point or another...**

A boy at the edge of the cliff, clutching at his head as if in pure pain, body convulsing violently as tears poured from his eyes.

Kendall took careful steps toward him, his movements not leaving tracks or unsettling the loud and rushing atmosphere around them; angels could allow them themselves to be seen if that was what they desired, the human was blind to their existence, their presence and smile unless given the privilege to witness all.

The boy...he was beautiful, so innocent and radiant Kendall would have mistaken him for one of his own if not by the dark color of his blood and the waves of self-hatred, emptiness leaving him, and the voices of shadows echoing around him.

His eyes, a pure amber stone split in two sparkling with shocks of hazel and gold or chestnut with sand of an hourglass; framed by thick, black lashes like the wings of a raven guarding her babies from harm. His skin, marred by cuts of self-mutilation and bruised with purple disgraces, was a dark and deep caramel and smooth and warm, a heavenly cinnamon scent heavy everywhere around him. His hair soft as silk and a chocolate-brown, midnight black with wet and sticking to his high cheekbones in thick locks; his face sweet and perfectly carved, freckles a weak peach with a sharp nose and pale pink lips to form a warm, gentle mouth.

His dangerously thin yet still faintly muscled body was camouflaged slightly by the dark skinny jeans and loose-fitting black sweater, the selvees pushed up his elbows and exposing the scars littering from the wrists to all disappear to his shoulders. Tears left marks on his shirt and tracks down his face, those hazel eyes puffy and red and silently shouting for help, for release.

Kendall felt his heart skip three beats before picking up the rate of a running horse's.

This strange pull of gravity, the fact the tattoos hidden beneath his black clothes prickled with an intense twinge followed by his inner workings' mixed reactions to seeing this suffering, mortal soul in shambles.

He, he was his charge.

"I-I'm sick of living; everything I do and touch, fall apart and push those I love farther away! So unwanted, so insignificant, so flawed! I'm ugly and just creepy, why was I made this way? Why can't I be beautiful and special like everyone else? What's so wrong with me!" He ranted as he cupped his ears and shook his head over and over; the shadows of his insecurities, of his pain took faceless forms and surrounded him, echoing everything he hated about himself.

Beautiful, he didn't think he was beautiful or special?

"What's wrong with him, why can't he see that he is those things? Why would he want to die, why would he think so horribly of himself?" Kendall forced out, eyes going wide when he felt them burn with tears; what was happening to him, why was he act this wa-

Was he...falling in love, love at first sight, for this boy? This James Diamond, the name he could see over the boy's head, was he falling in love with him, a human?

J-Just like Logan.

"N-No, that's impossible...!" Kendall exclaimed to himself, but tears left his eyes at seeing the boy spread his arms out and tip his head back, eyes closing as the world shifted and twisted around them; the shadows had their hands on and around him, pushing and pushing for him to fall until...

James Diamond allowed the heels of his shoes to slip on the wet muck, sending his body backwards to free fall to the raging waters below.

"NO!" Kendall's body was faster than his mind; he was soon sprinting to the ledge and throwing himself after the other teen, pressing his arms to his sides to gain momentum.

**But some rules are meant to be broken; it doesn't mean the angel doing it is committing a sin...**

~Kendall, what are you doing!~

The Oracle's voice ran heavy in his ears, anger and surprise in his tone.

_What does it look like I'm doing? Saving him!_

the blonde hissed back mentally, eyes never leaving the boy dropping quickly below him.

**If spreading love is what they are to do, why can't spreading love to a human's broken heart be a duty to the angel?**

~Don't play dumb with me, dog! I can read you, your heart is off the charts and your mind is full of him only! Kendall, you know the consquences of loving a human! He's destined for time only limited, we can't always change the final outcomes of these hideous creatures!~

The Oracle was angry as a bull, but Kendall only smirked at then snippy response.

_I won't let him die, deal with it. And if I have to be a tainted angel, fine see if I really care. Take away my wings, my status, make me human! If it means I can stay with him, then do it! I'm not losing him and I don't care if I can never go back home, he will be my home instead!_

The Oracle's voice was silent at this; Kendall smirked again and brushed off the nawing growl in the back of his mind and dived faster after James.

The brunette saw a flash of white light over him not due to the lightning, his half-lidded eyes narrowing in confusion.

"W-What is that...?" His body went limp soon afterwards, not feeling a thing as he crashed into the ocean's open, toothy mouth.

Kendall growled and outstretched his wings, folding them back and kicking at the wind with all his strength until-

A loud splashing sensation took over him, he fighting to keep his eyes wide open to see the sinking, slender form in the mist of the dark.

~Kendall, I'm warning you! He's not your charge, it's too late! Fall back or I'll grant your wish!~

_What's stopping you!_

Kendall grabbed the brunette by the waist and trekked water with his free hand, spitting out seaweed and salt as they collapsed onto the seashore after what felt like hours of fighting the line. The blonde layed out James' stiff body against the soft sand and pressed his lips to the blue pair under him, pumping air into his waterlogged lungs while pressing lightly but surely at his torso.

Kendall's eyes went wide as a pain so large and heart-ripping pierced his body, his wings shredding through the skin of his back and soon turning black like ashes, falling apart to fleshy chunks onto the ground; blood, no longer scarlet-gold but crimson red like a mortal's poured rivers down his back and stained the legs of his jeans, shoes and whole shirt.

~I warned you, dog. Now you'll be human like that punk.~

**If life and death is a battle, then it needs warriors to fight it; even if that warrior loses his armor, they can still smile and fight back...**

**Love is a battle in the war of life and death; when it's really worth it, the angel will even refuse Heaven for that one soul in need...**

Kendall choked roughly, ribs poking against his skin but a smile worked his lips as he continued to pump air into James' body.

_Well, all's fair in love and war right? Was nice knowing you, Oracle, let everyone know I'm not coming back. There's no home for me without James, because I've found the next best thing to flying: Love. Something you don't have, it's a shame really because it's beautiful!_

Kendall worked whatever angel abilities he still had into working life back into James' body, the boy's skin ice cold.

~Fine, your mistake kid.~

Kendall coughed and gasped as his body was losing all feeling but he kept going for James' sake, pumping and pumping air until he collapsed onto the taller boy's frame, breathing all raspy but still there. He struggled to sit up on his knees so that his hands could cup the other's face, green eyes slitted but gleaming with hope.

"Come on, James. Wake up, babe. I love you, wake up. Come on, come on I know you can do it, open your eyes." The blonde whispered, sealing their lips in a real kiss this time, lost in the wonderful sensation of display of human affection that he didn't notice at first that the scars on the other's body were healing, vanishing while the blood started to pump again through his heart, his cheeks, his whole self.

A cough and a gasp for air, Kendall pulling away and cradling the shivering, trembling body into his arms and close to his chest, letting his own heat warm the other's skin; James' chest fell and rose as he soon calmed his coughing fit, eyes cracking open for the first time since the fall.

A blonde boy his age, shorter and thin with bright green eyes and smooth skin and a kind smile on his lips and...

A heavenly glow to his body...?

"Y-You came, for me. You c-came, Kendall..." James said, a weak but grateful smile on his no longer blue lips; Kendall just stroked his hair and kissed his forehead tenderly, smile still in place as he nodded.

**Because Heaven's not a Haven without your love...**

"Always here, watching over you, James."


End file.
